Field of the Invention
This document relates to a touch screen device and a method for driving the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently various input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, a track ball, a joystick and a digitizer are used to configure an interface between a user and one of various information communication devices. Therefore, demands for the input devices that are simple and convenient have been increased. To meet these demands, a touch screen device that inputs information by directly touching a touch screen of the touch screen device using a finger or a pen has been introduced. The touch screen device is an input device that a user may use easily merely by touching a button displayed in a display area using a finger. Therefore, the touch screen device has been applied to a portable display device like a smartphone, a tablet, a PMP (portable multimedia player), and so on.
The touch screen device is driven as a sleep mode for reducing power consumption when a user does not touch the touch screen for a predetermined period. The touch screen device does not wake up even though a user touches the touch screen because the touch screen device is at an idle state in the sleep mode. The user may feel uncomfortable because the user must touch a special button to wake up the touch screen device from sleep mode.
To solve this uncomfortableness, a method that wakes up the touch screen device from the sleep mode even when the user touches the touch screen has been introduced. For instance, the touch screen device may be awaken from the sleep mode when the user taps the touch screen more than twice or draws a predetermined pattern on the touch screen. However, the touch screen device may not sense a user's touch because the touch screen device senses the user's touch at a low frequency in the sleep mode for reducing power consumption. That is, the related art touch screen device may have a problem of having a low touch recognition rate in the sleep mode.